Natsu's Daughter
by alexeliatrope
Summary: Two years after the war against Alvarez, most people at the guild have started to move on with their lives, all but one. Natsu is now realizing that he's the only one who hasn't really changed in the last years, what will he be able to do to change that? NatsuxLisanna; In this fanfic, I don't take into account the events of 100 Years Quest
1. Chapter 1- What to do next?

**A few character's age**

**Natsu 19**

**Lisana 18**

**Lucy 19**

**Wendy 14**

**Mirajane 21**

**Asuka 7**

**In this fanfic, I will not take in account the events of 100 Years Quest**

**I haven't wrote a fanfic in some time, so, tell me what you think of this one please.**

**alexeliatrope**

* * *

Chapter 1: What to do next?

* * *

It had now been two years since the war against Alvarez Empire, most of what had been destroyed during the war had now been rebuilt, and life was finally back to normal for the whole population of Fiore, including guild mages.

Right now, Natsu was sitting on a stool in front of the bar, watching the guild he had grown to love so much. Though, he didn't seem as cheerful as he usually was.

It had been two weeks since he last went on a mission, three months since he went with the whole Team Natsu. And, even though he hadn't really been bothered at the beginning, he was now starting to notice something.

His friends were changing, they were growing, moving forward with their lives, but that wasn't what was bothering him. What really saddened him was that it only enlightened the fact that he hadn't changed, that he hadn't been moving forward, he had been quite adamant to stay the way he was, and was only now realizing that even though they weren't doing it intentionally, his friends were leaving him behind.

Gray had started dating Juvia and tend to be spending a lot of time with her, of course Natsu didn't blame him, in fact, even though he wouldn't admit it, he was quite jealous, because he still hadn't mastered the courage to ask the girl he loved to go out with him.

Lucy didn't go on jobs as often now that she had enough money thanks to her book, she also needed a lot of time because she was preparing a new one. Natsu had even made the effort to read it, and he had to admit he quite liked the book.

Even Happy had finally convinced Charle to accept dating him. And he could go on and on with the list, everybody seems to have something now, everybody but him.

So now he was alone at the bar, giving a fake smile to hide his sadness and jealousy. Though, the demonic barmaid could easily see through it. In fact, she had grown quite good at reading most of her guild mates after spending so much time at the bar, talking to every one of them when they were at the guild.

"Natsu?" She asked, but got no answer, he was too lost in his thoughts – which was rare for Natsu – "Natsu?" She asked again louder waving a hand in front of his face.

"Mira? What is it?" he asked confused at her behavior.

"You were lost in thoughts, quite surprising for you"

"Oh, sorry, you need anything?"

"I was just a bit concerned, you seemed to be worried about something"

"You really are good at reading people, aren't you?"

Mira giggled and gave him a grin, "I like to think I am, at least at reading most of the guild members" she answered with a smile

Then, she got a more serious look on her face.

"Though, don't try and change the subject Natsu, really, what's bugging you?"

"It's nothing really Mira, don't worry about it" He tried to push it aside quickly.

"Nuh-uh, don't try to drop the subject Natsu, I can see you're really worried" She insisted

Natsu sighed, resigned, knowing he couldn't do anything to escape Mira's concern.

"It's just that, lately, I've realized everybody has been moving on with their lives." He answered

"I don't see how that's a bad thing", she answered confused

"It's not, I'm really happy for all of them, though, it made me realize that while everybody is changing and growing, I'm still the same, and it kinda makes me feel a little bit sad to realize it."

"But you were never really interested in that before, you were always only interested in fighting and eating, what changed it?"

"What changed is that, even though I still like to fight, I don't want to only be defined by that, I don't want to just be the stupid guy who destroys everything, I'm tired of it" He admitted.

"I'm sure you should go on a mission rather than staying here, it would help you think things straight to get an idea of what you want to do next, it won't be easy, but you've never been one to give up, so I'm sure you'll end up finding your way"

"Yes, I guess you're true, I'll go on a job on my own, that'll give me a lot of time to think, thank you Mira"

And so, he went to look at the mission board to see what was available.

As always, there was Nab looking at the board, still not choosing a job. Natsu started checking different jobs, though, he found nothing interesting him, so he went straight toward the S-class job's board.

There, he saw something quite interesting, a quite weak dark guild – weak compared to Natsu's power, but quite strong for most other mages – located near Crocus, it would take him around two weeks at most. So, he grabbed the jobs and went back toward Mira to tell her he had taken this job.

"Hey Mira! I've got a job, here", he calls, showing her the job he just took.

"Okay Natsu, good luck, even though I know you won't really need it"

Then she noticed Happy wasn't with him, which was quite rare.

"You aren't taking Happy with you?"

"No, he's on a date with Charle, I don't want to bother him while he's having good time." Natsu answered smiling at her.

"Okay, then, we'll see you soon Natsu, how long do you think you'll need?"

"I don't know, I think it won't take more than two weeks, probably a lot less" he said, on his way out.

"Hey guys, I'm going on a job, I'll see you later" he said when he was in front of the table where Gray, Juvia and Lucy were sitting.

"Okay, well then good luck Natsu" Lucy answered smiling at him.

"Thank you Luce, see you later!" he said walking out of the guild.

Now he was hoping to have time to find a new purpose for him.

* * *

**Well, I hope you liked it, please review**


	2. Chapter 2- Meeting New People

**So, here is the next chapter of this story, I think it should 15-20 chapters long at the end. Though, I'm not completely sure yet.**

**So, good reading!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Meeting new people

* * *

Natsu was now on the train, suffering as usual from his motion sickness. Though, with the years, it had started to heal a bit. As he was on the train, he noticed a little girl, who he assumed was around 8 years old, who was glancing toward him, seemingly trying not to be noticed. Though, when she saw he had noticed her, she went toward him.

"Mr, are you the Salamander?" she asked tilting her head curious

"Yes in fact I am, why the question?"

"Wow, I can't believe I met you, my friends will never believe me!" She squealed excitedly

"What's your name?" Natsu asked

"I'm Anna, Mister Salamender"

"You can call me Natsu"

"Okay Mister Natsu" She seemed thoughtful for a few seconds then asked. "Can you show me your fire magic?"

"I think I can, but only a little bit, otherwise I might destroy the train", he said, lighting his hands on fire.

"Wow!" the little girl stated watching the fire in awe. She started to reach for it with her hand, but Natsu saw her and quickly stopped the fire. The little girl pouted at that. "Sorry kid, but you would have hurt yourself if you had touched it" he explained.

"But it looked nice" she countered pouting.

Then, a woman came seeming quite worried.

"Oh Anna you're here, I was so worried" she said relieved as she hugged the little girl.

"Mama, look it's the Salamander!" the little girl squealed

"Oh, I'm sorry sir for my daughter's behavior"

"Don't worry, it's really not a problem, I like having people to talk to" Natsu answered smiling

"Thank you very much"

"Mister Natsu, can you sign this picture please" the little girl asked holding a picture of Natsu and Happy

"No problem", he answered quickly writing a small message on the picture.

"Arriving in Crocus in 5 minutes" They heard from the train's speakers.

"Well, I have to go, it was nice meeting you Anna!" Natsu said smiling at her before starting to walk out.

"Goodbye Mister Natsu!" Anna waved

* * *

This small talk with Anna had brought a smile to Natsu's lips, he really liked talking to people, and when he could make them happy just by setting his hands on fire and signing a picture, he really liked it, he was always delighted to see people happy especially if he was the one responsible for it.

After a few hours of walking, he arrived into a small village not far outside of Crocus that was where the request was sent from. He went toward the mayor's office to have more information.

"Hello, what can I do for you?" asked the receptionist

"I'm Natsu Dragneel from Fairy Tail and I'm here to complete the job which was sent to our guild by this town"

"Oh, thank you very much Mr. Dragneel, I'll see if the mayor is currently busy" the man went toward the mayor's office and came back a few minutes later.

"Okay, you can go in Mr. Dragneel, the mayor is waiting for you."

"Thank you Sir" (Even though most people don't realize it, Natsu has learnt to be polite over the years)

So he went into the office to be greeted by the Mayor, though, he was surprised to see Natsu alone.

"You came alone for the job Mr. Dragneel?" the man asked seemingly worried

"Yes, don't worry, I can easily take care of such a dark guild by myself, so, what can you tell me about this guild?"

"There name is Hell's Gate, we know that their headquarters is located somewhere in the forest east of the village, they are around fifteen members, most of which are specialized in fire magic"

'it seems like it will be even easier than I thought', Natsu thought

"Then, that'll be really easy", Natsu stated

"But you should be careful they have two hostages, they kidnapped them because they didn't have enough money to pay to the dark guild, they had already given them all they had"

"Don't worry, I'll bring them back." Natsu answered determined.

* * *

And so, he went toward the forest east of the village, thanks to his nose, he really had no difficulties spotting the guild's headquarters.

He could hear at least 8 voices coming from the first floor, and could smell dried blood in the basement, he figured that must be where the hostages were held prisoners, he knew he needed to stay unnoticed until he reached them if he wanted to keep them alive.

In front of the guild were two mages on guard, one was already asleep, so Natsu only had to shot a small fireball at the one awake before he could be noticed to be able to go in unnoticed.

So, he had already two guard knocked out in front of the entrance, 8 mages on the first floor, that leaves five people to be spotted. Though, he could only smell two more people on the ground floor and one in the basement (not counting the two prisoners), so he guessed the last two must have been on a mission. He quickly went downstairs without being noticed, once there he was face with the guard who realized too late that someone was there and was unable to do anything.

There, Natsu quickly went to free the two prisoners, who were a couple of young adults sleeping in each other arms, Natsu noticed rings on their ring finger and guessed they were married. The woman had long white hair, quite similar to Mira's while the man had very short red hair. He gently woke them up.

"What do you want?" The man asked aggressively, placing himself protectively in front of his wife.

"Don't worry sir, I'm a Fairy Tail mage", Natsu said, showing his guild mark, "I'm here to get you out and get these dark mages arrested. For now I need you to stay here and keep quiet please"

"Okay" they both nodded.

Then, Natsu dragged the unconscious guard upstairs and once on top of the stairs, far enough from the cells to be sure not to harm the prisoners in the fight, he launched a fireball toward the ceiling, causing a small explosion and effectively getting the attention of the ten mages who weren't already knocked out.

They quickly got all around Natsu.

"Well Well, look what we have guys", one of them said, Natsu guess he was the guild master

"A lone fairy tail mage, I think you're in some trouble young man"

"On the contrary, I think you're all in a lot of trouble", Natsu answered smirking.

"Oh let's see" "ATTACK!" he shouted

Out of the ten mages, Natsu soon spotted seven who were using fire magic, he quickly knocked out the three who were using other magics to be safe and then easily got all of those using fire magic by eating there fire. As soon as it was done, he got out a communication lacrima and called the council, who would arrive in half an hour to collect the criminals.

As soon as it was done, Natsu went back downstairs to the dark guild's prisoners.

Both of them were quite worried due to the battle they had heard happening upstairs but were relieved seeing Natsu coming back.

"It's okay now, the dark guild's taken care of", he told them

"Oh thank you sir!" exclaimed the woman, bowing in respect.

"No problem, now come on, I'll get you back to your village.

And so, he quickly helped them toward the village, he noticed the woman's quite large belly, but gave it no second thought.

* * *

When he arrived at the mayor's office, he was surprised to see Natsu back so soon and relived to see the former prisoners were okay.

After a few minutes, the couple was talking to the mayor.

"But what will we do now, we don't have anything left, these dark mage took everything we had" The man asked

"I can't do anything for you, I'm sorry but-"

"How much is the reward for the job?" Natsu interrupted

"4 million jewels, but could you let me finish?" the Mayor asked annoyed

Natsu turned toward the couple

"Don't worry about anything, I don't need the reward, I should give at least three quarters of it to you, you need it far more than me" he said smiling

The couple was dumbfounded at what Natsu just said.

"We couldn't accept, it's too much sir." The woman protested

"No it's not, don't worry about it, though would it be okay if I spent the night at your house, I don't really want to have to walk to Crocus right now, I'd prefer to go back tomorrow morning" Natsu asked

"Of course, it's the least we could do", the man answered

And so, just a few minutes, the three of them were walking out of the mayor's office toward the couple's house, with four million jewels.

"So, what're your names?" Natsu asked

"I'm Selena, and he's Joris, and you're Natsu Dragneel, the Salamander, right?" The woman answered

"Yes, I am, what gave it away?" he answered jokingly

"I don't know, the pink hair, the scarf, the fire magic, you're quite easy to identify" Joris answered

They continued to walk until they reached the house.

"I'm going to go cook something" Selena said

"No honey, you should rest, it'll be better for the both of you I'll do it, don't worry" her husband answered

"Okay, if you insist" she answered smiling

So, she and Natsu went to sit the living room.

"So, what did he mean "you both"?" Natsu asked

"Oh, I would have thought you'd have seen by now, I'm already 7 months pregnant" Selena answered "that's one more reason we're thankful for the money, it'll help us be able to provide everything for our little baby when she's here" she continued

"Well then I'm even more convinced I did the right thing giving it to you, you really need it more than I do" Natsu answered grinning "I'm sure this little baby will be awesome with parents like you both" Natsu continued

"We sure hope she will be" Selena confirmed giggling.

And so, Natsu ended up really liking their company, which they did too like having him as their guest, so he ended up staying a full week and, as he was leaving, he promised he'd be back soon.

* * *

**I hope you liked it, I really liked writing it. Thank you for reading.**

**alexeliatrope**


	3. Chapter 3- Little Akari

Chapter 3: Little Akari

* * *

So, nine days after leaving the guild, Natsu was now on his way back. After a few hours of walking toward Crocus and a few more hours of train toward Magnolia, he was finally back in Magnolia.

After a few more minutes, he entered the guild, slamming the doors open.

"I'm back!" He exclaimed happily

"Oh, Hi Natsu, I was starting to get worried that you took so much time for such a job" Mirajane said as he was coming toward her.

"You shouldn't be concerned Mira, you should now I can take care of such job" He answered sitting on a stool in front of the bar.

"You'll have to tell me why you took so long. So, want anything to eat?"

"Yes please Mira, a steak"

"No problem Natsu" she answered going toward the kitchen to get him his food.

He didn't really know exactly why, but he was genuinely smiling right now. He guessed it was because he had just made new friends and had been able to help them.

"Here is your food Natsu"

"Thank you Mira" he said already shoveling his food.

A few more minutes and he was done.

"So, Natsu, what happened on your job, you got some difficulties?"

"Oh, no, it was really easy, I had the job done in just one day"

"Then what took so long?" Mira asked confused

"The dark guild was holding people hostage and I helped them because they had nothing left because of the dark guild, so I spent some time with them and we became friends, so I decided to stay a week there"

He answered grinning widely

"Oh, that's great Natsu, so you'll go see them again I presume"

"Yes, I think I'll go for a day in one or two weeks"

"Why so soon?"

"One of them is a pregnant woman, and she's already seven months pregnant, they told me that they wanted me to meet their baby as soon as possible when she will be born. So I'll go often to be sure to be there soon after the birth" Natsu answered

"I'm sure the baby will like you, you always had a thing with kids" Mira said excitedly

"Why do you think that?"

"Just look at how good you're when you're taking care of Asuka"

"I guess you're right."

* * *

Two months later:

These last two months, when he wasn't taking jobs, Natsu visited his new friends as often as possible.

The last time he had been there, it was three days before Selena's due date.

Now one week later, he was on his way toward their village, hoping to be able to meet the little girl.

As soon as he approached the house, he could hear a baby's cries thanks to his enhanced hearing. He quickened his pace toward the house, a big smile on his face.

He soon arrived in front of their door. Just after he knocked, he could hear footsteps coming quickly toward the door. A few minutes later Joris opened the door.

"Oh, hello Natsu, come in" he offered.

"Hi Joris, so, I heard the little baby is finally here, so, what's her name?" Natsu asked eagerly, he was really excited to meet her.

"We named her Akari, it means light, because she's the light of our lives"

"That's really cute, can I meet her" Natsu asked, excitement visible in his eyes.

"Yes of course, come with me"

And so, Joris guided Natsu toward his and Selena's bedroom. There, Selena was laid down in bed with a little pink bundle in her arms.

"Hi Natsu, it's good to see you" she said.

"Hi Selena, it's nice to be here", he answered coming closer to be able to see the baby.

When he could see her he distinguished pinkish hair (quite similar to his), which he thought was really cute. Then, the small infant turned her head toward him and looked at him curiously, then she reached toward him with her small hands, making really cute noise. Natsu could never had guess something that adorable could exist, he wanted so much to hold her.

"Well seems like she already likes you", Selena said amused.

"Do you want to hold her", she continued

"I-I don't know… I don't want to hurt her, she seems so-so fragile" Natsu answered hesitantly.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you won't hurt her. Come sit her" she said pointing at a chair next to the bed. Once he was there she explained to him how he should hold the baby, to which Natsu listened carefully.

"So, you're ready to hold her?" Selena asked him

"Yes" Natsu answered, holding his arms as Selena had told him.

She gently laid little Akari in Natsu's arms.

He was amazed at how small and how light she was. She moved a bit until she was comfortable. She seemed to really like the heat Natsu was giving out as she snuggled close to him.

He used the hand with wasn't holding her to gently touch her chubby face, though, as soon as it was close enough, she grabbed his finger with her little hands, seemingly happy to hold it.

He was so fascinated he didn't even care about anything happening outside of him and Akari. Though, he kept an ear open to be sure to hear if her parents wanted to get her back.

After a few minutes though, she started crying. Natsu immediately started panicking, thinking he'd done something wrong.

"Don't worry Natsu, you've done nothing wrong" Joris said.

"But then, why's she crying?" Natsu asked worried

"She's just hungry, here I'll feed her" Selena said, gently taking the little girl back in her arms to feed her.

"I think she's the cutest thing I've ever seen" Natsu said

"We sure agree with you on that Natsu"

A few hours later, he had to go back to Magnolia, Akari didn't seem happy about that.

Natsu smiled gently at her.

"Don't worry little one, I'll come visit soon, well if your parents are okay with it of course"

"Of course you can come visit her Natsu, we would really like it"

And so, he went on his way to Magnolia, a huge smile on his face.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter, my favorite part of the story will begin with the next chapter. So I hope you'll be waiting for it. I should post it in three or four days. Please Review if you liked this chapter or if you have any advice to give me.**

**alexeliatroe**


	4. Chapter 4- Natsu's Daughter

**I got really few reviews, so please leave more, because I really like interacting with people, and I can't do it if you don't review the story.**

**This here is my favorite chapter yet, I hope you like reading it. Thank to all the people who read all chapters and continue following this story. **

* * *

Chapter 4: Natsu's daughter

* * *

It had now been four months since Akari's birth, Natsu continued to go visit her as often as he could. She really liked him. He didn't really know why she liked him so much, maybe it was the warmth he was giving out, but he really didn't care, he was really happy that she liked it when he was holding her.

The last time he went, a week ago, she was already babbling, though, she was only four months old, it would be a few more months before she says her first word.

He hadn't planned to go back until next week, though, he had a bad feeling, as if something bad had happened. So, he was on his way there quite worried about what could have happened, and hoping that his feeling was wrong, though it was rarely the case.

* * *

As he approached the village, he grew more worried as he started to smell smoke and fire in the village.

He started making a run for it.

Soon he could see Joris and Selena's house, or rather what was left of it. It was already half destroyed and still burning. He rushed toward it, eating the fire as fast as he could.

Soon, the fire was out, though, he could smell burnt flesh, and that really worried him. The first one he saw was Joris, though, he couldn't hear anything, there was no heartbeat. Joris was already dead.

After a few more seconds, he could see Selena's body, she seemed to be protecting something under her.

He could hear her heartbeat, there was still hope to at least save her

"Selena" he called, to see if she was still conscious.

She raised her head to look at him.

"Natsu" she answered weakly.

He came close to her relieved to see what she was protecting was Akari and that the little girl seemed okay.

"Come on Selena, I'll carry you to the doctor"

"Natsu, there's no use taking me to the doctor, I won't make it" she said weakly.

"Don't say that Selena, Joris is already gone, you can't go too" he exclaimed

"On the contrary, I'll still be with him, it's not so bad"

"But-but Akari, she needs you" Natsu countered.

"I won't be able to do anything about it Natsu, it's too late for me."

"You can't leave Akari alone" He protested

"I won't leave her alone, you're here. Natsu I would like to ask you something"

"Ask anything"

"Could you please take care of her and raise her as your own daughter" she pleaded

"I swear I will do it, I will take care of her and protect her, she will be okay." He answered, finally accepting that he couldn't save Selena.

As soon as he said that, Selena closed her eyes and fell flat on the ground, Natsu could no longer hear her heartbeat, after making sure that Akari would be taken care of, she could rest in peace.

Natsu quickly scooped little Akari in his arms, she was still asleep. Though he could smell two other scents close to the house.

He quickly found a pillow which hadn't been burnt and laid Akari on it before going out toward the scents.

There he saw two mages waiting.

"You're the one who destroyed our guild" One of them said, it wasn't a question, it was an affirmation.

"So you're the two mages from Hell's Gate who weren't there when I took care of it, What are you doing here?"

"What, you haven't already understand, we're here for you"

"How did you know I would be here?"

"We knew you'd come if your friends were in danger"

"You mean… you're the one who set their house on fire?" he asked, his bangs now hiding his eyes, hiding the rage in them.

"Yes, and now we're going to destroy you for what you've done"

"You will not" he declared.

In just a few seconds both of them were knocked out with severe burns all over their body, Natsu really wanted to kill them, but he knew it wasn't what needed to be done.

He then quickly called the rune knights to make sure that these criminals were taken care of.

After that, he took it over him to bury Joris's and Selena's corpse and to build their tombstones before going. Which he did in a matter of hours.

Soon after he heard cries coming from Akari.

He quickly went toward her, guessing she was hungry. He took her in his arms and went toward the store in the village. He quickly bought a bottle and some milk to feed Akari, who was really happy to have her meal. He knew he would need to buy a lot more to be able to take care of her. Though, he didn't want to have to walk to Crocus with all the stuff, so he would buy it there before taking the train.

So, after saying his last goodbye to Joris and Selena, he was on his way toward Crocus, with a sleeping Akari in his arms.

As soon as he arrived in Crocus, he went to a supermarket, buying all that would be necessary for a baby, a stroller, diapers, a few toys, a crib, some clothes and the list goes on and on. Then, he went toward the bookstore, bought a few books about parenthood, because, even though he had helped Selena and Joris a bit when he was visiting them, he didn't know a lot about taking care of a baby.

With Akari in her stroller and all the other things in bags that he was carrying, he went to the train station with a cloak covering him, not to be recognized by people, he didn't want an article in the next Sorcerer Weekly about him having a daughter.

While on the train, he was so focused on reading his new books and looking after Akari he didn't even feel sick.

Soon, he was back in Magnolia and started making his way home, still hidden under his cloak until he reached the limit of town and could take of his cloak while walking through the forest.

A few more minutes later, he was in front of his little house.

* * *

**What did you think about it? Please leave a review to tell me**

**Until next chapter**

**a****lexeliatrope**


	5. Chapter 5- Home Sweet Home

**Reviews:**

**skatemanmysteryz:**** I'm sorry that you don't like Nali, though this story is Nali becaue I think there isn't enough Nali stories**

**Rooky:**** Thank you for the compliment, I hope you'll like the following chapters**

**thecolonelx63100:**** You will not see the guild reaction in this chapter, but you will see it in the next one. I hope you'll like it.**

* * *

**So, here is the next chapter, I really enjoyed writing this one too, I hope you'll like it as much. Please continue reviewing, it's really nice to read your reviews.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Home sweet home

* * *

"So here we are Akari, home sweet home" he said, opening the door, making a note to buy a lock for his door now that he was living with a child.

As soon as he came in, he was faced with a big problem, his house was really a mess, and it was not a good environment for a child. He had to clean up if he wanted his little girl to be alright. Wait _his_ little girl? Yes, now she was his daughter, even though it was still strange referring to her like that.

Akari was now awake and really wanted to be let out of her stroller to play.

"Shh little Akari, stay here for daddy okay?" Natsu said to calm her down, giving her a red dragon plushy he had bought for her, it seemed to do the trick. At least it would give Natsu enough time to clean up.

* * *

After a few hours, he was finished with the living room, and Akari could finally be let out of her stroller.

"Here we go little Akari" he said gently setting her on the floor, where he had already set a few of her toys

Though, rather than playing with her toys, Akari seemed to be more interested in exploring her new home. Though, as she was crawling toward the bedroom, Natsu had to stop her.

"Sorry, daddy's room isn't cleaned up yet" He said gently closing the door. He still found it strange referring to himself as daddy. He feared Akari might be annoyed by him blocking her exploration, but she seemed okay with it and continued exploring the rest of the living room.

Seeing she was okay, Natsu went to start cleaning the kitchen next. As he was nearly done, he heard the front door opening.

"Natsu?" he heard Happy call confused, probably due to the clean living room.

"I'm in the kitchen buddy, I'll be there in a minute" Natsu answered

So, just a few seconds later, Natsu came back in the living room.

"Natsu, what happened?" the blue exceed asked

"I needed to clean the house because-" he started

"What, Erza forced you again?" Happy interrupted him

"No, I was saying-"

But at this moment, Happy saw Akari crawling from behind the couch.

"Natsu, why's a baby here?" and then he noticed all the bags, and the toys, and the stroller "And why are there so many baby things?"

"Well you know I told you about the new friends I made in the village near Crocus?"

"Yes you did, but what about it?"

"I also told you they had given birth to a little girl four month ago" Natsu continued "Well, she is that little girl, her name's Akari"

"But what is she doing her? She should be with her parents" Happy inquired

Natsu got a much darker expression on his face.

"They aren't here anymore" he said

"What do you mean Natsu?" Happy asked, curious

"They died, both of them, in a fire" the pink-haired dragon slayer explained

"Oh…" Happy now realized "But what will happen to Akari?"

"That's why she's here, I promised her mom I would take care of little Akari as if she was my own daughter, and I plan to keep that promise. So Happy, meet your little sister Akari Dragneel" he answered, smiling at the end.

"Woohoo I have a little sister", Happy shouted excitedly, effectively catching the attention of the little girl who was still crawling on the floor.

As soon as she saw him, she started crawling toward him and, once she was just under him started to reach for him even though she was way out of reach.

"Well, looks like she wants to greet you too" Natsu chuckled

Happy flew down to the floor to allow the little girl to reach him.

As soon as she could, she hugged him to her and it didn't seem like she had any intentions to let go anytime soon, though, Happy wasn't really complaining.

"So, Happy, can you watch her while I finish cleaning the house and setting her stuff in my room, I still have to finish cleaning the kitchen and to clean my room."

"Don't worry, I'll make sure she's okay" Happy answered

And so, Natsu went back to cleaning the rest of the house. After a few hours, he was done, and was setting Akari's stuff in his room when he heard her cry. He quickly went toward her to see Happy panicking, it reminded him of the first time he saw her cry.

"Don't worry Happy, you've done nothing wrong" Natsu chuckled

"But she's crying?" Happy asked confused

As he came closer Natsu could easily smell what was making her cry.

"She just needs her diaper changed" He said gently lifting Akari in his arms.

He quickly got a clean diaper and changed little Akari, who stopped crying.

"Here we go little Akari, all clean" he said poking her tummy, to which she giggled, bringing a huge smile to Natsu's face.

"You like it when daddy does that?" He asked, knowing she couldn't answer but also knowing it was how she would learn to speak.

"Natsu, what are you going to tell the guild?" Happy asked

"I won't tell them for now, first I want to spend some time with Akari to get more used to being a dad"

"I guess that makes sense, I'll just tell them you need some alone time" Happy answered

"Thank you buddy"

And so, for the next two weeks, Natsu wasn't seen at the guild, and nobody really knew where he was – every time he needed anything, he always went out with his cloak, not to be recognized by people, he needed time just for him and his daughter -. These two weeks were one of the happiest time Natsu had ever had, he loved Akari so much, and it was making him so happy to see she really liked him too, and like it here. Happy too had really grown to love the little baby and had completely accepted his role as big brother, he even slept in Akari's crib to calm her down when she cried at night.

Everything was going well for the little family.

* * *

**So, tell me if you liked it or if you have any ideas for me to improve. Until next time!**

**alexeliatrope**


	6. Chapter 6- Meeting the guild

**Reviews:**

**jules828: I'm happy to know you liked it, in the future chapters, you'll see even more of Natsu's acting fatherly to Akari**

**Amanny:**** Yes, I wanted to give a little more important role to Happy, in the anime he never really has anything important do do**

**carsonforgeel: Thank you, I'm glad to know you like the story**

**Blindlight98: The other dragonslayers can smell him, but they don't want to betray him by giving information to other people in the guild. Plus his house is quite far away from the guild so they can't smell Akari from the guild, so even them don't know a lot about what he is hiding.**

* * *

**Continuing on this story, I don't have a lot to say about it. Though I just wanted to tell all of you, as I am confined at home with the coronavirus epidemy, I will have more time to write, so I will probably publish more often, though I'm not sure, would you like it if I published more often?**

**So, enough talking, I'll let you read the chapter**

* * *

Chapter 6: Meeting the guild

* * *

**At Fairy Tail**

It had now been two weeks since anybody had seen Natsu here. Even though Happy had told them he was okay, some were really getting worried.

"Does any of you knows what happened to Natsu?" Lisanna asked concerned

"I don't really know, but Happy told us he was okay, so I think there isn't anything to worry about" Her sister answered

"Yes, but it's been two weeks since I've seen him" Lisana answered pouting

"Aww, are you missing him?" Mirajane teased

"No-no" Lisana stuttered, her cheeks reddening slightly.

"I think we should go see at his house to see what's wrong" Erza declared.

"But what about his privacy, if he didn't tell us, there has to be a reason" Lisana protested

"He didn't care about my privacy every time he came to my apartment without asking" Lucy answered

"I still think we shouldn't go, and, even if we wanted, we don't know where he lives" Lisana retorted

"That's where you're wrong, I followed him one time, so I know where his house is"

"I still think we shouldn't go" the white haired girl insisted

"Then, you just stay here, because we're going" Lucy said, as she, Erza, Gray, and a lot other members were starting to get ready to leave the guild. Though, as they were all nearing the door, they were met with a blue exceed entering the guild.

"Where are you all going?" Happy asked confused

"We wanted to go see what was wrong with Natsu" Erza explained.

"Well, you shouldn't I told you he needed time alone." Happy stated determined.

"But he's been alone for more than two weeks, something must be wrong" Erza protested.

"No, nothing's wrong, but you won't have to wonder about it any longer, Natsu is coming to the guild, and he'll explain you everything."

"Then, why isn't he here?" Lucy asked looking around for the dragon slayer

"He wanted me to make sure that there wasn't a brawl when he arrived"

"Why would he want to know that, he's usually the one to start these brawls" Makarov asked

"You'll see, just wait a minute, I'll go tell him he can come in" Happy said,

* * *

**A little time ago at Natsu's house**

Natsu was sitting on his couch, with a giggling Akari in his arms.

"You like being close to daddy, don't you?" he asked gently tickling her tummy, causing her to giggle even morr.

Then, he grabbed her favorite toy, the dragon plushy he had bought her, and, as soon as she saw it, she reached for it, babbling, and when she got it hugged it close to her and started sucking on its tail.

Then Happy entered the room

"You know Natsu, the guild members are starting to really get worried about you, I think they're going to try and come see what's keeping you home" Happy told Natsu as he entered the room

"I know Happy, I know, I think it's time I go to the guild and introduce Akari to all of her family" Natsu answered, still looking at Akari.

And so, when, a few minutes later, Akari let go of her dragon toy and fell asleep in Natsu's arms, he stood up, took a blanket to cover her and started getting ready to go to the guild.

"Happy, can you go first to make sure that there isn't any brawl in the guild right now?" He asked as they were close to the guild.

"Yes, I'll go, just wait for me outside, I'll come out to tell you if it's safe for you and Akari to come inside"

A few minutes later, Happy came out.

"It's okay Natsu, the guild is calm, you can come in"

"Thank you little buddy"

"Don't worry Natsu, I couldn't let my little sister get hurt" Happy answered looking at the sleeping child in Natsu's arm.

When the guild doors opened, all eyes were on Natsu as he came in, with holding something covered by a blanket in his arms.

"Natsu! It's good to see you, you have to tell us what happened" Makarov exclaimed

"I'll explain everything but please don't make too much noise" Natsu answered

"Hey, why would we need to be quiet flamebrain" Gray taunted

"Please Gray, just stay quiet for a few minutes, and you'll understand" Natsu answered calmly, surprising everyone but Happy, as he didn't react to Gray's taunt.

As he was finally in the middle of the guild. Natsu stopped.

"So, Natsu, what was keeping you away from the guild for so long, and what's under this cover?" Erza asked.

"I would like all of you to meet Akari Dragneel, my daughter" Natsu answered, uncovering Akari.

When they saw the sleeping girl in his arms, all of the guild members were speechless.

"Natsu, since when had you had a daughter?" Mirajane asked

"I've had her for only two weeks" Natsu answered

"But-but, do we know the mother?" Lisana asked, seemingly really upset

"No, I don't think you knew her, but don't get false ideas, she's not actually my biological daughter" Natsu said

Lisana seemed really less upset hearing that.

"You mean you adopted her?" Mirajane asked

"Not exactly" Natsu answered

"What do you mean "not exactly" Natsu?" Erza asked aggressively

"Don't get so angry Erza, I didn't do anything wrong, I was friends with her parents for six months, and both of them died, so I took care of her"

"But Natsu, you can't just decide to take care of her" Erza protested

"I didn't decide it, her mom asked me to promise I'd take care of little Akari as if she was my own daughter, and I intend to keep that promise" Natsu answered smiling down at the sleeping girl.

"Have you even thought about it and all the change it would bring to your life Natsu before accepting?" Makarov asked concerned

"Of course I thought about it, and I really love her, I'm ready to do what's necessary for her well-being." Natsu answered

"Natsu, you should bring her to an orphanage where she will be adopted by a real family." Erza said.

"You can't be serious Erza" Natsu protested dumbfounded

"I am Natsu, think of what's best for her"

"But that's what I thought about, look Erza, think about it too, she has known me since she was born, she already likes me, and I love her"

"But you can't take care of her properly Natsu!" Erza exclaimed

"What do you mean Erza, I already took care of her for the last two weeks"

"That must have been luck flame brain, everybody knows that you already have difficulties taking care of yourself" Gray commented.

As these words were said, they could feel Natsu's magic power rising until a few minutes later, everybody could hear cries coming from the baby in Natsu's arms, immediately, his magic power decreased.

"Shhh, sorry little Akari, daddy isn't mad at you, daddy's mad at his friend who don't understand anything. Don't worry baby, you're always safe in daddy's arms" He said softly, rocking her gently until she finally calmed down, snuggling close to him. Once she stopped crying, she started looking around curiously at all the new people surrounding her.

"Do you really all think I can't take care of her" He asked

"Of course everyone does matchstick" Gray answered

"That's not true Gray, I think Natsu would be a great father, he already took great care of Happy when he was born" Lisana answered, and Mira approved

"I agree with Lisana, Natsu's always been good with kids, especially with our little Asuka, he's always been taking great care of her when Alzack and I went on mission" Bisca said, at which Alzack nodded.

"Yes, I'm sure Natsu-nii would be a great dad" Wendy said smiling

"You hear that Akari, your aunty Wendy agrees with daddy" Natsu said looking down at his little girl

"She might Natsu, but most of the guild don't" Makarov declared

"Well, I'll prove you wrong then gramps" Natsu answered

"No you won't Natsu, it's serious here, I won't let you ruin that child's life" Erza shouted pointing a sword at Natsu

"Just shut up Erza, you don't have a say in this, it's none of your business!" Natsu yelled at her, grabbing her sword and breaking it with his bare hands. "And if you ever again point a sword at my daughter, I'll break more than just the sword" He was going to continue when Akari started to cry.

"Shh, Shh, Akari, daddy's sorry, daddy didn't mean to get so angry." He said softly, trying to get the little girl to calm down, which she did after a few minutes.

"Then, if it's what I get here, I think I'll go home" He said as he left the guild before anyone could do anything about it.

* * *

**So, I hope you liked it, if you did, or if you have any question, please leave a review.**

**Until next time**

**alexeliatrope**


	7. Chapter 7- Visiting Natsu and Akari

**Reviews**

**Amanny: There's also Mirajane who supports him**

* * *

**So, here for the next chapter of the story, I think I will continue to uptdate this sotry every four days. Please review if you liked the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Visiting Natsu and Akari**

* * *

At Fairy Tail

"What just happened?" Gray asked

"You just saw what a parent would do to protect his kid, seriously, you tried to take his daughter away, what's gotten into you?" Bisca explained

"But she's not his kid!" Erza protested

"He sure thinks she is" Mirajane answered

"But he can't take care of her" Erza continued

"Her mother sure thought otherwise if she made him promise to take care of her as if she was his own daughter." Lisana retorted

"It must be because she didn't know him, anyone who knows flame brain would never ask him to take care of a kid" Gray answered

"Well I think he can take care of her, and I'm not the only one!" Wendy protested

"I think we should really be careful, it's a huge responsibility, I don't think Natsu's ready to raise a child" Makarov countered

"But master, have you thought that Natsu might see himself in that child, left alone after his family disappeared, he had Igneel, he wants to make sure Akari has someone" Bisca explained

"And, even though he can still seem childish to most people, he's actually matured in the recent years, the talked to me a few months ago about that, that he was tired of only being seen as an immature destructive person, I think we should give him more credit" Mirajane continued

"You might have point there, but I'm still not sure, I'll need time to think more about what to do" Makarov answered

Happy then flew toward Wendy

"Wendy, if you want to come with me to Natsu's house to see him and Akari, you can, that's the case for all of those who defended him." Happy said

And so, Wendy, Bisca, Alzack, Asuka and Lisana were on their way to Natsu's house, following Happy.

* * *

A few minutes later, they were in front of Natsu's house.

"Just wait a few minutes, I'll go tell Natsu that you're here" Happy said, and he went into the house to tell Natsu who had decided to come.

"Mom, as Akari is uncle Natsu's daughter, does that make her my cousin?" asked Asuka

"I think it does Asuka"

"Yeah!" she squealed

"Why so happy Asuka?" her father asked

"Because that means I'll have someone to play with!" she exclaimed

"You know, she's way younger than you are, she can't do the same things you do" Her mother explained

"I know, but I'm okay with it" Asuka said, smiling brightly

Just then, Happy flew out the door.

"It's okay, you can come in" he said, before landing on Lisana's head

"Thank you Happy" she answered

As they entered they were all surprised by the sight they were met wiith, they saw Natsu sitting on the couch holding Akari on his lap with one arm, while playing with a red dragon plushy in front of her with the other hand.

As he heard them enter, he gave the plushy to Akari who started to suck on it, and gently set her on the couch, before standing up to greet them.

"It's nice to have all of you here" He greeted

"We really wanted to see little Akari" Lisana said

"She hasn't really been around so many people yet, so I don't know how she'll react" Natsu said

"I think she's not really afraid" Wendy said jokingly, as Akari was already just in front of her trying to climb up her legs.

"Well, I think she wants you to hold her Wendy" Natsu said

"You're sure it's okay for me to hold her, I wouldn't want to hurt her" Wendy answered shyly

"Don't worry Wendy, I'll show you" Natsu said, coming toward her and showing her how to hold the little girl. Once he had explained her, she gently picked up Akari who made a few cute noise once she was comfortable in Wendy's arms.

"Well, it looks like she already likes her Aunty Wendy" Natsu chuckled

Wendy didn't answer, lost in how cute the baby she was holding was.

"I think we might have lost Wendy to Akari's cuteness" Bisca joked

So, Natsu started to chat with the others that were her while Wendy was holding little Akari.

"So Natsu, how has it been to take care of a baby these pas weeks?" Alzack asked

"Honestly, I think it's been one of the best part of my life so far, I love her so much. Even though there are some less cool aspects, such as waking up in the middle of the night, or having to change diapers, but having her here with me is more than worth it" Natsu answered sincerely

Before Alzack could answer though, Akari started crying.

"Oh, I think Akari is hungry" Natsu said, as he went toward the kitchen to prepare her bottle while Wendy was trying to calm her down.

A minute later he came back with the bottle, gently took Akari back in his arms and started feeding her. She was finished in no time.

"Wow, she sure has your appetite" Bisca said

"Aye, she really loves her food, don't you Akari?" he finished smiling at the little girl who smiled back at him.

After a few minutes though, Akari seemed to want to be let down to play. So, Natsu gently set her on the floor, and she crawled toward her blocks, which she started piling.

"Uncle Natsu, is it okay for me to play with Akari?" Asuka asked

"Of course Asuka, I'm sure she would love to have a playmate" Natsu answered smiling brightly at her

"Thank you uncle Natsu", she said before going toward Akari and sitting on the floor next to her, helping her building a block tower;

"Well, she really doesn't seem shy." Lisana stated.

"Yes, that's for sure" Natsu confirmed.

And so, all of them continued to talk about Akari while she and Asuka were playing.

After an hour, Akari crawled toward Natsu, and seemed tired.

"Aww, is little Akari sleepy", Natsu said taking her in his arms "Don't worry, you can sleep in daddy's arms" he said softly before starting to rock her gently while humming a lullaby. Everyone watched in awe this side of Natsu that most of them didn't know about, in no time, the little girl was fast asleep.

Then, he gently placed her in her crib.

"So, I'll go make lunch for everyone, is pasta and steak okay with everyone?" Natsu asked

They all nodded.

"Okay, I think it'll be ready in twenty minutes" he said going toward the kitchen.

"Natsu seems to have really adapted quickly to having Akari" Bisca said

"I knew thanks to Mira that he was a little lost recently and was searching for a new purpose in life, as he saw everybody moving forward and he didn't really have anything, well I think he has find it now" Lisana explained

"Yes, that would make sense" Wendy confirmed

And so they continued talking until Natsu came back with their meal. Once they finished eating, they heard a little yawn coming from the crib indicating Akari was now awake. Natsu went to pick her up.

"Natsu, could I hold her?" Lisana asked

"Of course, here" Natsu said, gently setting his little girl in Lisana's arms.

Akari looked curiously at first toward the new person holding her, but seemed to be okay with it as her face soon changed to a happy one.

"She's just too cute" Lisana said happily, as Akari tried reaching for her face.

And so, they continued chatting and playing with Akari for the following hours. When evening came and the sun was setting, they all said their goodbyes and went back to their homes, leaving Natsu, Akari and Hapy for the night.

* * *

** So, thank you for reading, I really liked writing this chapter, tell me what you thought about it please. Until next time**

**alexeliatrope**


	8. Chapter 8- Meeting everyone

**Reviews:**

**Amanny:**** Thank you, I hope you will still like the following chapters!**

**JD98:**** I know, there really aren't enough Nali fanfic, I really like this couple.**

* * *

**So, here is the next chapter, please review if you liked it, or if you have anything to say about it. I think there will be between 14 and 16 chapters to complete this story. **

* * *

**Chapter 8: Meeting everyone**

* * *

The next morning at the guild

Most of the guild members had already arrived, except for Alzack, Bisca, Asuka, Happy and Natsu.

Most of them were crowding around Lisanna and Wendy to get more information about Natsu and Akari.

"So, what does Natsu's house look like?" Mirajane asked

"It's quite nice, not very big, but enough for him, Happy and Akari" Lisanna answered

"Is it still as dirty as it used to be?" Lucy asked

"What do you mean Lucy?" Wendy asked

"Well the one time I went there, it was really a mess." Lucy explained

"No, in fact it was clean, he must have cleaned it when he adopted Akari" Lisanna said

"I still think we should take this little girl away from flame brain, he's going to ruin her life" Gray said

"Why would you say that Gray, you haven't seen him interact with her, if you had, you'd obviously think otherwise" Lisanna said

"You're right Lisanna, I've had time to think since yesterday, and I really acted badly toward Natsu, I should really give him more credit, after all, he's always been good with kids" Makarov answered

"I think I agree with master, I think that, if Natsu has taken great care of her for two weeks, he must really be good at it" Lucy confirmed

"Master, I think we should stop talking about it, otherwise it will only get everyone angry at each other." Lisanna said

"Yes, you're right Lisanna" Makarov accepted

And so, the guild went back to its normal occupation.

"Mirajane, I'm going to go back to Natsu's house, do you want to go with me see Akari?" Wendy asked

"Just wait a minute Wendy, I'll ask Lisanna if she can replace me at the bar" Mira answered

"Okay, I'll wait for you outside the guild" Wendy answered smiling

And so, Mira went toward Lisanna.

"Hey Lis, I'm going to Natsu's house with Wendy, could you work at the bar while I go?" she asked

"Can't I go with you?" Lisanna pleaded

"No, sorry Lis, I need someone to take care of the bar while I'm gone" Mira answered

"But Akari's so cute, I want to see her" Lisanna pouted

"Please, you can see her tomorrow" Mira asked

"Okay, I'll do it Mira-nee" Lisanna answered smiling "You should probably ask Elf-nii if he wants to go with you"

"Yes, you're probably right" Mirajane answered

And so, after going to get Elfman, he and Mirajane exited the guild to meet Wendy.

"We're ready Wendy" Mirajane said

"Okay, let's go then" Wendy answered smiling

And so, she, Mirajane, Elfman and Carla were on their way toward Natsu's house.

* * *

A few minutes later, they were in front of the house, Wendy knocked.

"You can come in Wendy" Natsu answered from inside

"How did he know who it was?" Mirajane wondered

"He is a dragon slayer, he can smell us" Wendy explained

"I always forget about your super ears and nose" Mira said

When they entered, they saw Natsu in the living room, seeming to be organizing baby toys.

"Natsu-nii, is Akari awake?" Wendy asked

"No, sorry Wendy, she's still asleep" He answered

"Isn't Happy with you?" Mirajane asked

"Nope, he's with Akari, she woke up crying a few hours ago and, as usual, once she was calmed down, Happy went to sleep in her crib to comfort her." Natsu said smiling

"Oh, how cute" she squealed

A few minutes later Happy came flying in the room.

"Natsu, I think Akari's hungry" he said "Oh, hi everyone, I didn't know you'd come today"

"I'll go prepare her bottle" Natsu said, going first toward the bedroom to pick Akari up before going to the kitchen to prepare her bottle.

"So Happy, we learnt that you were taking great care of Akari" Mirajane said.

"Of course I take care of her, she's my little sister, it's my job to protect her" Happy said proudly

A few minutes later, Natsu came back with a smiling Akari in his arms.

The first thing she seemed to notice was Carla, she immediately tried to reach for her, making some cute noise.

"Well, seems like she really wants to meet you Carla" Natsu said coming closer to Carla.

"I'd be really happy to meet her" Carla answered

"Here you go little missy" Natsu said, gently setting Akari on the floor next to Carla. Immediately Akari hugged Carla.

"Well, hi to you too Akari, it's nice to finally meet you" Carla set smiling at the girl.

"She's so cute!" Mirajane squealed, getting the girl's attention. She finally let go of Carla and crawled toward Mira, who gently picked her up.

"Well aren't you a little cutie!" Mira gently said smiling down at the little girl, tickling her tummy gently, and getting giggles from the baby.

"She's so cute with her pink hair and her blue eyes, I think she's the most adorable thing I've ever seen" Mira cooed

"Taking care of a child is manly!" Elfman shouted, scaring Akari who started crying.

"Shh, shh, you're safe Akari, nothing's going to happen" Mirajane said, gently rocking Akari back and forth. When the little girl was calmed down, she gently gave Akari to Natsu.

"Elfman, come here, I have a few things to tell you about scaring little girls" She said, with a demonic smile.

And so, all of them stayed until lunch, when they left Natsu's house, not wanting to impose.

* * *

Back at the guild, at the beginning of the afternoon

"I really would like to go to Natsu's house to see Akari, but I don't know where he lives" Levy told Lucy

"You could probably ask Gajeel, he could smell his way to Natsu's house" Lucy told

"Yes, you're probably right, thank you Lucy"

And so, she quickly went toward Gajeel

"Gajeel!"

"What is it shrimp?" Gajeel answered

"Can you help me go visit Natsu? I don't know where he lives, and you could smell your way to his house."

"Just go ask someone else shrimp" Gajeel protested

"You mean you can't do it?" she taunted

"Of course I can" he protested

"Then, just show me you can"

He sighed in defeat

"Okay, I'll take you there shrimp"

* * *

And so, he Panther Lilly, Levy and Jet and Droy who had followed Levy were on their way toward Natsu's house.

"Here we are, now can I go back to the guild?" Gajeel asked

"Nope, now that you're here you come with me to visit Natsu and Akari" Levy insisted

And so, she knocked on the door and the five of them waited for Natsu's answer.

"You can all come in, it's open" they heard him answer.

When they came in they saw Akari in Natsu's lap, sucking on the tail of a red dragon plushy.

"She's so cute!" Levy squealed

"I'm surprised you came Gajeel" Natsu said jokingly

"Whatever Salamander, I just came because shrimp needed someone to show her where you live"

"Sure, keep lying to yourself" Natsu answered "So Levy, do you want to hold her?" he asked turning toward the script mage

"Can I?" she asked, eyes sparkling

"Yes of course here, come sit on the couch and I'll show you how to hold her" Natsu said

And so, Natsu gently set Akari in Levy's arms, as usual, Akari made no complain and just settled comfortably in Levy's arms.

"She's so light, and so little" Levy thought out loud

After a long time though, Akari seemed to have noticed Gajeel and seemed to be reaching toward him.

"Well, seems like she wants to meet you Gajeel" Natsu said

"No way am I holding your little girl Salamander"

"Please Gajeel" Levy pleaded making her best puppy dog eyes.

"Okay, I'll hold her" he finally accepted

Levy very carefully walked closer to him and set the small child in his arms, even though he tried to hide it, everyone there could see he was smiling and he was very happy to be holding the little girl.

And so, they stayed for a few hours, leaving just before the sunset.

* * *

In the next few days, other guild members came. Laxus, who had been dragged by Mirajane, came just two days later, coming with Juvia, Cana and Kinana, who really wanted to see the little girl. Even though he denied it, Laxus was really fond of the child and came visit quite often. Three days later, Warren came, followed by Wakaba, Macao and Romeo to meet the new addition to Natsu's family.

A week after that, the Thundergod's tribe came too, stating that if Laxus had come, they had to come too. And it continued like that for the weeks following. One months later, the only one who hadn't visited Natsu and Akari were Makarov and Lucy, who weren't sure Natsu would want them near Akari, as they had first tried to take her away from him, even though they were now confident that him taking care of her was a good idea, Gildarts, who still hadn't come back since Natsu had adopted Akari, Erza who was not sure about what she thought about this whole thing and Gray, who was still convinced Natsu would mess up sometime.

* * *

**So, thank you for reading this chapter, I hope you liked it, I will put the next chapter online in three or four days. Please review if you liked it. **

**alexeliatrope**


	9. Chapter 9- Coming back to the guild

**Reviews:**

**JD98:**** Thank you, I hope you'll like this one as much**

**Amanny: Yes, most of them saw that Natsu could do well, they recognized their error.**

**Tachio:**** Yes, I really like the Nali couple, but in my first Fairy Tail fic, I think I was too much focused on it, so I tried one where I would include Nali but without it being the center of the story**

* * *

**I'm sorry, I took a little bit more time to write this chapter, but I really wanted to get it as good as I could before publishing it, I rewrote it a few time because I wasn't really satisfied with it. So I really would like your reviews on this particular chapter. Thank you very much.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Coming back to the guild**

* * *

A month after Akari was first introduced to the guild

"So, Lu-chan, have you gone to see Natsu and Akari?" Levy asked

"No, not yet Levy-chan, I'm not sure he really wants to see me after how I reacted when he introduced Akari to the guild", Lucy answered, sadness obvious in her tone.

"But you won't know until you go right?" Levy said, trying to convince her best friend.

"I'm waiting for Natsu to come back to the guild, it can't take him that long" she answered

"Well, I guess it's a good idea" Levy accepted

* * *

A few hours later

The guild doors opened to reveal Happy coming in.

"Natsu is bringing Akari to the guild, so please be careful" Happy said

"Wow, he's finally coming back, I hope he'll forgive me" Lucy said

"I'm sure he will" Mirajane answered

"I really want to see him, I think I'm finally seeing how well he's at being a dad, but I'm still a bit confused about all this, maybe seeing him and Akari will help me with that" Erza said

And so, just a few minutes later, Natsu came in the guild, pushing Akari, who was in her stroller. Though, everyone instantly notice the absence of Natsu's scarf from around his neck, and its presence in Akari's stroller, with the tip of it in her mouth.

"Natsu, what happened with your scarf?" Lisanna asked

"Well, it accidentally fell in Akari's crib while I was kissing her goodnight a few days ago, and since then, she seems to really like it, so I wouldn't want to take away her favorite toy." He answered

Once she saw they weren't moving anymore, Akari seemed to want to be let out of her stroller.

"Okay, I'll let you out" Natsu said, gently setting her on the floor, keeping an eye on her as he went to talk with some friends, while Asuka rushed toward Akari to play with her.

A few minutes later, Lucy came towards Natsu.

"Natsu?" she asked

"What is it Lucy?" he answered, smiling at her

"I just wanted to apologize for the way I reacted when you announced you were adopting Akari, I now see how well you take care of her and it was just all so sudden and-"

"It's okay Lucy, I forgive you, don't worry" Natsu interrupted her rambling

"Re-really?" she asked, surprised

"Of course, you're one of my best friends, I wouldn't be a good friend if I didn't forgive you" he answered

"Thank you Natsu" she said, relieved, hugging him

After the hug, Natsu resumed his talks with other members, while still keeping an eye on Akari and Asuka.

After a few minutes, Akari started crawling back toward Natsu, he noticed it and quickly went to pick her up. Once she was in his arms, she did something everyone around Natsu noticed.

"Da-Dada!" she said

"She said her first word!" Natsu said excitedly holding Akari close to him.

"Dada! Dada!" she started saying again and again, a big smile on her face.

"Daddy's here Akari, daddy's here" he said, smiling brightly at her

"You're so, so cute, Akari" Natsu said, kissing Akari's forehead.

She finally calmed down, and started falling asleep in Natsu's arms.

"You see that, she said her first word", Natsu said proudly toward all the people who had gathered around him.

"Natsu, I'm not sure "Dada" counts as a word" Cana said

"Of course it does" he denied confidently

After a few more hours, Akari had awoken and was happily in Natsu's arms, his scarf in her mouth. Erza came toward him.

"Natsu, I really wanted to apologize" Erza said

"I know Erza, don't worry, I forgive you" he said

"It's just, it was such a sudden change, and, even this morning I was still very confused but now that I've seen you interacting with Akari, I can't deny that you're a great father to her" Erza said

"Thank you Erza, that means a lot" Natsu said, smiling at her.

"Could I hold her?" she asked, unsure

"Of course" Natsu answered, though, as soon as he started coming closer to Erza, Akari seemed to grow upset, and, when he tried to set her in Erza's arms, Akari clung to him and started to cry.

"Shh, shh Akari, daddy's here, you're safe in daddy's arms, you're okay, daddy's here" he said softly, effectively calming her down.

"I'm sorry Erza" Natsu said, and, seeing the disappointment obvious in her eyes, he continued

"It must be because the first time she saw you, you made me angry, which must be really scary for her, I'm sure she'll warm up to you in no time" Natsu said reassuringly

"Thank you Natsu" Erza said

The only people Akari still had to be introduced to properly were Gray, Gildarts and the Master. Though, Gray was currently not in the guild, he was on a date with Juvia and Gildarts had not come back from his last mission yet. So, Natsu made his way toward Makarov.

"Hey Gramps" He greeted

"So, are do you still want to take Akari away from me" Natsu asked, not really sure what Makarov's point of view was now.

The old man looked down guiltily

"No Natsu, I've been able to see how wrong I was in trying to prevent you from taking care of Akari when you obviously are good at doing so. I really shouldn't have done so, and should have had more faith in you. I'm sorry Natsu" He said

"It's okay Gramps, I forgive you" Natsu answered smiling

"Really Natsu?" Makarov asked

"We're all bound to make mistakes, it's okay as long as we realize we made them and repair their consequences" Natsu said

"You've really matured in the last years, haven't you?" Makarov stated

"I like to think I have, even though it was not very visible until recently, that's why I don't blame you for not trusting me with Akari at first."

After a few more minutes, Akari seemed to be curious about the new person Natsu was talking to and tried to reach for him.

"Well, looks like she wants to meet you Gramps, would you like to hold her?" Natsu asked

"Of course Natsu" Makarov answered

And so, Natsu gently set Akari in his arms. The little girl seemed quite amused at the man who was now holding her.

"Well, seems like she likes you" Natsu exclaimed

"From what I've heard from the people who visited you, she quite likes everyone, doesn't she?" Makarov asked

"Well that's what I thought until earlier today, when she started to cry when I was setting her in Erza's arms, I guess she's scared because the first time she saw Erza, she had gotten me angry, and that must have been scary for Akari"

"I guess that makes sense"

Though after a few more minutes, Akari started to reach for Natsu

"Dada! Dada!" she said

"Here you go Akari" Makarov said, giving her back to Natsu, who happily held her close to him.

He was really happy when they were walking back home this evening, the whole guild seemed to have accepted that he would be raising Akari, well except for Gray and Gildarts, but he didn't see any reason why Gildarts wouldn't approve of it, and if Erza, Master and Lucy had accepted it, Gray must have accepted it too. He was really happy that Akari has now joined the big and great family of Fairy Tail.

* * *

**So here is the next chapter, I hope you like it. Thank you for reading it. Please review if you have anything to say about it. Until next time**

**alexeliatrope**

**P.S.: I know I didn't answer to all review, especially, I didn't answer Sensible3's reviews because, even if I accept and will answer to any constructive negative review I will not accept insults.**


	10. Chapter 10- Fairy Tail under Attack!

**Reviews:**

**JD98:**** Thank you, I'll do my best to write the rest of the story as good as possible.**

**Amanny:**** I'm glad to know you still like the story, you will have the answers to both your questions in future chapters**

* * *

**The story is getting close to its end, I think there are still four chapters, vie at most before it ends. I'm really happy to see how many people seem to like it, because I really love writing it. So I hope you will continue reading it until its end. I hope you like this chapter.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Fairy Tail under attack**

* * *

A few days later, Natsu was back in the guild, eating something at the bar while Asuka was playing with Akari.

Though, suddenly, the guild doors burst open. Once all the dust was cleared, it revealed eight mages, all wearing the same emblem of a purple eight head hydra.

"What are your business with Fairy Tail?" Erza asked aggressively

"Give us Natsu Dragneel and we won't harm you" The one who they supposed was the leader said

"And why would we do that?" Said Makarov

"He destroyed one of our affiliated guild, so we have matters to settle with him"

"So you are the Black Hydra?" Everyone turned to Natsu, who just said that, "Yes I do research on the dark guild I attack, so I knew you were affiliated with Hell's Gate, but, I think you made a big mistake coming here, because you'll just end up in jail, just like your friends from Hell's Gate" He continued

"So, will you give us what we ask for?" the leader continued, ignoring Natsu

"No we won't, we will fight, and I agree with Natsu, you don't really have a chance"

And so, a huge battle erupted between Fairy Tail and Black Hydra, the strongest Fairy Tail mages in first line, while the other were taking cover.

Natsu and Bisca were not fighting for now, both of them searching for Asuka and Akari to make sure the two children were safe before they themselves entered the fight, as they were sure that, even without them, the fight would be short and easy for their guild mates.

"Asuka!" Bisca exclaimed, spotting her daughter hiding under a table, and quickly going to pick her up and hug her close to her.

"Do you know where Akari is?" Natsu asked Asuka

Asuka nodded and pointed toward the fight, following the direction she was pointing, Natsu quickly saw Akari crawling in the middle of the fight. He started rushing toward her to pick her up and keep her safe before anything could happen to her, though, before he could reach her, he watched in horror as one of the dark mages grabbed her violently, making her cry, before passing her to their leader. As soon as the Fairy Tail mages noticed he was holding Akari, all fight paused.

Natsu was paralyzed with terror, he never thought he could be that scared, he was also extremely pissed at such a coward move, but right now, the fear for Akari's life was far more important.

"Let her go!" Mirajane shouted

"Now why would I do that?" the leader answered smirking

"She's just a child, she has nothing to do with it!" Mirajane answered

"Yes, but she's a good way to get what I want" he answered, pissing off even more every member of Fairy Tail

"First of all, you're gonna release the four of us you already captured" he said

Reluctantly, the mages who were making sure that they didn't escape untied the dark mages, who made their way back toward their leader. As this was going on, Mirajane started looking around for her little sister, because she couldn't see her anywhere and that was worrying her.

"Then, I want to know who the parents of this little girl are" He continued

Reluctantly, Natsu took a few steps toward him.

"I am" He answered

"Now, that's sure interesting, who would have known the reckless, destructive Salamander would have a child. Now you're gonna let us put these magic restraining hand cuffs on you and then you'll follow us" The man said

"Okay" Natsu answered

Just as one of the dark mages came closer to Natsu to put the cuffs on his hands, a big bird flew from behind the dark mages, catching Akari as it flew above their leader. The dark mages were shocked, still not really understanding what just happened, though, every Fairy Tail mage had recognized Lisanna's bird Take Over.

As soon as he saw Akari was safe, Natsu quickly knocked out the mage who was trying to restrain him. Before any other mage could join the battle, Natsu had knocked out every dark mage, except their leader. As other Fairy Tail mages were coming to help, Natsu asked them to stop.

"I'm going to make you pay for threatening my daughter" He said darkly, making the dark mage shake in fear.

After a few more minutes, the man was barely alive when Natsu finished.

As soon as he finished, he quickly went toward Lisanna who was still holding a crying Akari.

"Dada, Dada!" She was saying between cries

As soon as he could, he gently picked her up and started rocking her gently.

"Daddy's here, I'm here baby girl, you're safe" he cooed gently, once she had calmed down, he gently started singing her a lullaby to let her go to sleep. Once he was sure she was sleeping soundly, he gently laid her in her stroller before turning toward Lisanna and tackling her in a tight hug.

"Thank you Lisanna, thank you so much" He said

"Er, Natsu, I think she can't breathe, she's turning blue" Happy warned, to which Natsu loosened his hug a bit, letting her breathe.

"Sorry Lisanna" he said sheepishly

"It's okay Natsu" she said, now realizing she was on the floor, with Natsu laying on her, hugging her close, she immediately started blushing bright red.

"It-it was nothing" she stuttered

"Of course not, you saved my little girl, without you, I don't know what they would have done to her" Natsu said finally releasing the Take Over mage from his hug.

"I know what I'll do to thank you! Would you like to go to dinner with me tomorrow?" He asked, blushing bright red at the end, realizing he had just asked Lisanna on a date.

"I-I mean, if you want to-to, if you don't wan-want, you don't have to" He stuttered shyly

"Is it a date?" she asked shyly

"Yes" he whispered, afraid of her reaction

"I would love to Natsu!" She answered smiling brightly and blushing bright red.

At this answered, Natsu smiled back at her.

"I think I'll go home for the day, I think Akari will be really tired, so it'll be better if she can sleep in her crib" Natsu said after a few minutes.

"I'll pick you up at 6 p.m. tomorrow" he said toward Lisanna.

Before she could answer though, he had already left, on his way home.

* * *

**There will be a little bit more of NaLi in the next chapter. I reallly like NaLi, and there are very few NaLi stories. I hope you'll like it.**

**Until next time**

**alexeliatrope**


	11. Chapter 11- First Date

**Reviews:**

**Amanny: This chapter will have a lot of NaLi, hope you like it. (Could you tell me if you know any good NaLi fanfic, I don't know a lot)**

**JD98:**** Thank you, I hope you'll like this one too**

* * *

**So, as I had said last time, this chapter will have a lot of Nali. I hope you like it. I really liked writing it, because I find Nali really cute. Please review if you like**

* * *

**Chapter 11: First date**

* * *

The next morning, Lisanna was happily sleeping, dreaming about the date she was going to have with Natsu, when she was suddenly woken up by her sister.

"Lisanna, wake up!" Mirajane shouted, effectively waking her up

"Why you woke me up Mira-nee, I was having a nice dream" Lisanna complained

"About Natsu?" Mirajane asked smirking

"May-maybe" Lisanna stuttered, her cheeks turning as red as Erza's hair

"Aww, don't worry Lisanna, you'll have plenty of time with him tonight"

"So, why did you wake me up?" Lisanna asked

"Because we have to go shopping together to buy you a dress for tonight" Mirajane said

At hearing that, Lisanna smiled brightly happy to go shopping with her big sister.

And so, after having breakfast, the two of them went in town to buy Lisanna a new dress.

* * *

As this was happening, Natsu was also getting ready for their date. Making sure everything was perfect for his first date with the girl he had loved for years.

At five, he was nearly done getting ready, he just had to take Akari to Wendy's room in Fairy Hills, so that the sky dragon slayer could take care of his little girl for the night. He was not worried about it, he knew Wendy would be great with Akari.

"Hi Wendy" he said, entering her room at Fairy Hills

"Hi Natsu-nii" she answered

"So, I leave you with Akari, I brought her crib, her bottle a few clean diapers and some clean clothes just in case" he said, setting the smiling baby in Wendy's arms.

"Don't worry Natsu-nii, I'll take great care of her" she said, already excited to spend the whole night taking care of such a cute baby.

"I know you will Wendy" he said, then, turning toward the baby girl in Wendy's arms. "Good night Akari, daddy's leaving you with Auntie Wendy for tonight, be a good girl" he said cheerfully, kissing her forehead before leaving.

"Thank you Wendy" he said as he was exiting her room

"No problem Natsu-nii" she answered

* * *

And so, an hour later, Natsu was walking toward the Strauss's house to pick up Lisanna. Mira answered when he knocked on the door.

"Hi Natsu"

"Hi Mira, is Lisanna ready?" he asked eager to finally go on a date with Lisanna

"She'll be down there in a minute" Mira answered

Just as she was saying that, Natsu saw Lisanna walking down the stairs, he was speechless, she was just breathtakingly beautiful, she wore a beautiful night blue sleeveless dress.

"You're beautiful Lisanna" He said, a few seconds later, making the young Take-Over Mage blush bright red at the comment.

"Thank you Natsu, you're not bad yourself" she answered

"Here, that's for you" he said, giving her a bouquet of red roses.

"Aw, thank you Natsu" she answered, taking the roses to put them in a vase before going out.

Just a minute later she came back.

"Shall we" Natsu said, making her giggle at his use of such formal expressions

"We shall" she answered, taking his arm.

"Take care of her Natsu, otherwise…" Mirajane said, with a demonic smile on her face

"Don't worry Mira" Natsu answered, not at all phased by her demonic attitude

"So, where are you taking me Natsu?" she asked, curious

"You'll see, it's a surprise" he answered before lowering himself "Now climb on my back and close your eyes, I'll take you there"

And so, she did as she was told, and held tight, as Natsu started running toward their destination, she had no idea where he was taking her, but she fully trusted him to make that night memorable for the both of them. After a few minutes, he stopped and gently set her on the ground next to him.

"You can open your eyes now Lis" he said

As she opened her eyes, she was stunned, they were just in front of the small house she had built as they were children, in front of her was a picnic blanket, surrounded by a few candles, she was really happy to be there, even preferred that rather than a restaurant, here it could be just the both of them.

As they both sat down though, she was a bit cold, it was only the beginning of spring, and with her light dress, it didn't really keep her warm. Though, as soon as Natsu saw her shivering, he pulled her in his lap, wrapping his arms around her middle from behind.

"Come here Lis, I'm quite good at keeping things warm" He whispered gently in her ear. So, she relaxed in his grasp, leaning into him, loving the feeling of his warm arms around her.

After they finished eating, she stayed like that, cocooned in his warmth, watching the sunset together, it brought back so many memories.

"The sunset is still so beautiful" she whispered, knowing he could hear her

"It's not the most beautiful thing tonight though" he answered "You are" he whispered in her ear, making her heart melt.

At this moment, she decided it was now or never, she turned toward him.

"Natsu, I love you" she said, looking everywhere but at him, afraid of his reaction.

Though, on his side, Natsu's eyes widened hearing that, he never hoped for her to feel the same way. Though he quickly saw she was taking his silence as a rejection, so, he gently cupped her chin and directed her gaze toward him.

"Lisanna, I love you too, I have, for a long time, I realized it when you disappeared, but it was too late, and then, when you came back, I thought you might have moved on and I didn't know how to tell you" he admitted. He saw her smiling brightly, before she wrapped her arms around his neck, holding tight.

Slowly, he leaned his face toward hers, very gently brushing his lips to hers, she leaned into the kiss, and he quickly deepened it, seeing that she was as eager as him.

After a few minutes, they finally separated to breathe.

"I always dreamt about this" Lisanna said

"Me too" Natsu answered, holding Lisanna close.

After a few more hours, Natsu could hear her regular, soft breathe, and he knew she had fallen asleep. He carried her inside the hut, and laid her down close to him, before joining her in a dreamless sleep, keeping her secure in his arms during the whole night.

* * *

The next morning, Natsu was the first to wake up, the first thing he saw when he opened his eyes, was the peaceful form of Lisanna, resting on his chest, her chest moving up and down gently as she breathed. She was so cute like this, he wanted to keep her there forever. Though, he remembered he had to bring her back home before her big sister got worried.

"Lisanna, time to wake up" he said, gently nudging her

"Noooo, I'm comfy" she answered, still half asleep, snuggling more into him to seek even more warmth.

"Sorry Lisana, but you really have to wake up, otherwise your sister is going to get worried" He said

"I'll get up on one condition" she answered, her voice muffled because she still had her face on his chest

"What's the condition?"

"We do it again soon" she answered, finally turning toward him and smiling brightly.

"Of course we'll do it again, now come here" he said, getting up and picking her up bridal style "like this you can still be warm and comfy while I bring you home" He whispered in her ear.

"Aww, you're so sweet Natsu" she answered, wrapping her arms around his neck and making herself comfortable in his arms.

And so, he gently made his way back to the Strauss's house, unable to run without risking dropping Lisanna.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, he arrived in front of the Strauss's house, where Mira seemed to be waiting for them, worried about her little sister.

When Natsu saw her, he gently lowered Lisanna on the ground, who pouted after losing her cozy dragon slayer's embrace.

He gently kissed her on the cheek. "See you at the guild Lisanna" he said, before leaving toward Fairy Hills to pick up Akari.

"So Lisanna, tell me everything" Her big sister asked eagerly, making Lisanna sweat-drop

* * *

A few minutes later, at Fairy Hills

"Good morning Wendy" Natsu said, as she opened the door to her room.

"Good morning Natsu-nii" she answered

"So, how was Akari" he asked

"Everything was okay, she was very good, she's asleep in her crib right now" Wendy answered smiling

"I'm glad to know it" Natsu said, before going toward the crib, to see his little girl slowly waking up, as soon as she saw him, she reached her small arms toward him.

"Dada!" she called happily

"Come here Akari" he said, picking her up and holding her close to him.

As he went home a few moments later with Akari and her stuff, he was smiling brightly, happy to have finally admitted his love to Lisanna.

* * *

**So tell me what you thought about this chapter, thank you for reading it. I will upload the next chapter in three or four days, until next time.**

**alexeliatrope**


	12. Chapter 12- Fiore discovers

**Reviews:**

**JD98: Thank you**

**leo74:**** Yes, I know, I've tried talking to him, but there's no use in doing so**

**MetalBatt:**** I'm glad you like this story**

* * *

**So, I'm happy to see I still have a lot of readers following this story, I plan to soon start a new one, I don't know when exactly, but it will be another Fairy Tail fanfic, it will once again be centered around Natsu. So, now I'll let you read the chapter, don't forget to review.**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Fiore discovers**

* * *

A few months later, Natsu had taken Lisanna on a second date, this time, they went with Akari and Happy. And then, on many more dates. She was really happy to be growing closer to Natsu.

Akari also seemed to really like Lisanna, especially all her Take-Over, which often made Akari laugh. Lisanna had even started spending more time at Natsu's house than hers. She was often sleeping there, she really liked the feeling of warmth and safety she had when sleeping in Natsu's arms.

The two of them were currently on their way to the guild, with Akari in Natsu's arms and Happy following them.

"It's so nice to spend time with all of you" Lisanna said, to Natsu and Happy. "It's like we went back to the time when we were kids, we're one big happy family" She said happily

"Yep, the big difference is that now we're in love with each other" Natsu said, wrapping an arm around Lisanna's waist.

"You looove her!" Happy said

"Of course I do Happy" Natsu answered smiling brightly, making Lisanna blush.

* * *

Soon, they arrived in the guild

"Hey everyone" Natsu said

He was greeted by most of the guild. And started chatting with a lot of people. Though, a few hours later, someone they all knew entered the guild.

"Cool! Hello Fairy Tail" Jason said, entering the guild

"What does Sorcerer Weekly want so much that you came all the way here?" Mirajane asked

"We heard rumors about Natsu Dragneel having a daughter, and that is so Cool!" he said, looking around him trying to find Natsu

"And you came here just for a rumor?" Mirajane asked

"Well, even if it isn't true, something must have happened, because nobody has seen Natsu on a mission for the last four months." He said

"Natsu, do you want to give an interview to Sorcerer Weekly?" Jason asked

Natsu seemed to hesitate, though finally nodded

"Okay, I'll do it" He answered

"Cool!" Jason shouted, though he was surprise to hear a baby cry after that.

Natsu quickly went toward where the cries were coming from and picked up his little baby girl. "Shh, shh, don't worry Akari, daddy's here" he said rocking her gently. "Dada" Akari said, reaching for Natsu's scarf, he draped it loosely around her, and she started sucking on the tip of it happily.

Jason was stunned seeing that, even though he had heard rumors about it, he hadn't really taken them seriously.

"So, let's go" Natsu said, sitting at a table, with Akari in his arms. Jason quickly came to sit in front of him.

"So, Natsu, you really have a daughter?" He asked

"I do", Natsu answered, "she's eight months old" He continued smiling.

"But why nobody had seen any changes for the first four months then?" Jason asked

"She isn't my biological daughter, I only started taking care of her for the last four months" Natsu answered still smiling at Akari

"But, she has the same hair color as yours" Jason noticed

"Just a lucky coincidence" Natsu continued

"So, who were her parents?"

"They were friends of mine, I met them on a mission while eliminating a dark guild, they were held hostage by this guild and I freed them and gave them a part of my reward, because they had nothing left. Though, a few of the guild members that hadn't been caught set fire to their house and they were both killed in the fire. Luckily little Akari was safe" Natsu explained, not so happy anymore, though, he quickly cheered up, looking down at his smiling daughter.

"So, if you don't go anymore on missions Natsu, how do you provide for yourself and your daughter?" Jason asked, raising everyone's curiosity, none of them had really thought about it before, but it was true that Natsu seemed to have no trouble at all with money.

"I never had to pay rent, I don't buy much, except for food. So ever since I started taking missions years back, I've made far more money that what I spent. I've got a whole lot of money stored, if needed, I have enough to last many years without earning anything, though, I think it won't be that long" That really surprised everyone, none of them had imagined that Natsu was crazy rich.

"Aren't you afraid of some of your enemies trying to harm her now that you made her existence official?" Jason asked

"That's why I'm going to make it clear right now that if anyone ever tries to hurt her, they'll be in for a whole lot of pain, I can't even promise that they'll be alive when I'm done with them, so they might want to think twice before doing such a thing." He answered, deadly serious, scaring most people around him, including the Sorcerer Weekly journalist in front of him.

And so, the interview continued, with nothing as interesting being said after that. A few hours later, Jason finally had all he wanted and left the guild hall.

"Well, that sure was surprising" Macao commented

"I never thought you were crazy rich Natsu-nii, with all the gifts you always made, I thought you spent most of your money." Wendy confirmed, surprised

"Well, I don't really have use for all that money, so I keep it, I knew it might come useful someday, and I was right, I don't know how I would have done if I hadn't had any resources stored, I couldn't have taken care of Akari properly" He answered smiling

"Natsu, would you really be ready to kill someone who tried to hurt Akari?" Erza asked, a little unsure

"I wouldn't try to kill them, but I would obviously want to harm them a lot, and I would probably not be able to stop myself from killing them" He answered calmly, shocking a lot of people. Though seeing how protective he already was of his friends, it wasn't such a surprise that he would be even more protective of his daughter.

And so, the different guild members went back to their usual occupations after these surprising revelations.

* * *

**So here is another chapter, I like to imagine how the news would travel through Fiore, as Natsu is one of the most known mage in the country, it seemed to me that he would obviously have to reveal it to the public. So, what did you think about it? Please tell me.**

**Until next time**

**alexeliatrope**


	13. Chapter 13-

**Reviews:**

**Amanny:**** Thank you, regarding a dark guild trying to attack Natsu, it was already what happened in chapter 10, so I don't hink I'll do it again.  
**

* * *

**So, a new chapter, a little bit early compared to the other, but I finished writing it this afternoon, so I thought I'd post it now. I hope you'll like it, don't forget to reveiw.**

* * *

**Chapter 13:**

* * *

It had now been three days since Natsu's interview and today was the release of the new issue of Sorcerer Weekly. Everyone in town was talking about Natsu's interview that was published in the magazine and about his daughter. Though, there was one ice mage this was starting to get pissed off by this.

As he arrived to the guild, Natsu was, as usual, with Lisana next to him, Happy flying above them, and Akari securely held in his arms. And, as usual, Akari instantly got the attention of a lot of people.

"I really don't get it" Grey shouted "Why does everyone suddenly cares so much about flame brain?" he continued

"It's not particularly me they are interested in, it's more Akari's cuteness" Natsu answered with a big happy smile.

"If they really cared about that little girl, they would have already taken her away from you matchstick" Grey answered aggressively

"Even after more than three months, you still can't accept that I'm doing something right by taking care of her" Natsu asked

"No, you aren't" Grey simply declared

"Even I have realized that he was good with her" Erza argued

"And I can't understand why" the Ice-mage answered

"Why would you think that Grey, look at her, she's obviously happy and healthy, that wouldn't be the case if Natsu was being a bad father for her" Mirajane remarked

"But look at him, if we let him raise her, she's going to turn up as dumb as he is"

Everyone could see a scowl on Natsu's face, though, he made his best to remain calm.

"I know I can't really teach her a lot, and I know I am quite often not very clever, but that's why she has a whole big family, she has all of Fairy Tail to teach her what I cannot" Natsu stated "Except, for Erza, she's the worst teacher ever" he whispered, though, loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Hey, after I taught you, you knew how to read" she protested

"Yes, because you beat me up each time I messed up, I don't want that for Akari" he said, holding his little girl closer to him protectively. "But, back to the topic, I'm sure Levy, for example, would be a great teacher to Akari if she accepted to do it" Natsu continued, smiling at the script mage who was surprised at his statement.

Everyone was as surprised as her, hearing Natsu admit that he wasn't clever was quite surprising although not completely out of character regarding how Natsu had now matured.

"Well, if she's Natsu's daughter she'll obviously end up dumb anyway" Grey continued, this time crossing a line. Everyone gasped at this statement, all eyes were watching Natsu's reaction, and everything was silent.

Natsu gently set Akari in Lisana's arms and then turned toward Grey, glaring at him.

"Grey, I don't care if you insult me" he began through gritted teeth, "but I will not accept you insulting my daughter" he finished, his whole body now aflame.

"And what are you going to do about it matchst-" before he could finish, Grey was sent flying through the guild's doors by a flaming punch from Natsu. Everyone watched in silence.

After a few minutes, Natsu calmed down slowly and went back toward Akari to see that she had not even noticed anything, as she was too busy trying to catch Lisanna's cat ears as she had changed in her Tiger Take-Over.

"I'm sorry for the doors gramps" Natsu apologized to Makarov

"It's okay Natsu, don't worry" Makarov answered, knowing that if Natsu hadn't done that, he would have punished Grey for such a statement, even if the two of them often fight, Grey had taken it too far this time.

Natsu went back toward Lisanna who gently set Akari back in her father's arms.

"Thank you for keeping her distracted" Natsu told his white-haired friend as she was transforming back to her normal form

"Don't worry about it Natsu, I know she really don't like seeing you angry, we can't have her being afraid of you" She answered smiling back at him.

He then went toward Erza.

"Thank you for defending me Erza" he told her

"Of course I would, I made the mistake of not trusting you, but know I'm convinced you're a good father to her" she answered.

At that moment, they saw Akari was reaching toward Erza.

"Well, it seems she has finally seen how great you are" Natsu stated "you want to hold her?" he continued

"Yes, I would really like to" she answered

Natsu then gently set Akari in the Knights arms.

After a few seconds though, Akari seemed to want to be let down to go play with her friend Asuka, which Erza did. As she did so, Natsu kept an eye on both little girls to make sure they were alright.

Just then, Levy came toward him.

"Natsu, were you serious about me teaching Akari?" Levy asked, unsure of the answer

"Yes of course Levy, you'd make a great teacher, you're very smart, but you're also way more patient and calm than most people here, so I'm certain you would be great for Akari. Though, that's only if you're okay with it, I don't want to force you or anything" he answered

"I would love to Natsu, once she's old enough, I'll teach her as much as I can" Levy said, smiling brightly

"Thank you very much Levy, now I'm sure Akari will definitely be very smart with you as a teacher" Natsu answered, glad that the script mage accepted his request.

After that, Natsu went to sit at the bar next to Lisanna to take some time to chat with her. After a moment, Akari came crawling toward them, they could see she was getting sleepy. She raised her arms toward Lisana. Indicating that she wanted to be picked up. Once she was comfortable, Lisanna started rocking her gently while Natsu hummed her a lullaby, a minute later, Akari was fast asleep, happily settled in the white-hair mage's arms.

The afternoon went on with no noticeable event, and soon, it was time for everyone to go home, Grey hadn't come back, though, Juvia had gone to make sure he was okay and came back confirming he was fine.

When they arrived at Natsu's house, Lisanna started preparing dinner, and soon after all of them went to bed, tired from the day. Lisanna happily snuggled into Natsu's warmth.

"Goodnight Natsu" she said, before falling asleep in a matter of second in her favorite place.

"Goodnight Lisanna" Natsu answered, kissing her on the cheek before he joined her in the realm of dreams.

Despite Grey's outburst at the guild this morning, everything was going great for the two mage and their little family.

* * *

**So, I hope you liked it, I liked writing it, Amanny, you have the answers to both questions you asked in your review of chapter 9. So, don't forget to review.**

**Until next time**

**alexeliatrope**


	14. Chapter 14- A Happy Familly

**Reviews:**

**Amanny: Yes, I won't come back to him anymore, so he won't accept her**

* * *

**So, I continue writing this story, but it's close to its end, only one more chapter left.**

**IMPORTANT**

**I have two ideas for my next story, please tell me which one you prefer:**

**1\. Natsu meets Wendy when they are still children (before joining Fairy Tail), What will it change (sibling Natsu/Wendy)**

**2\. Natsu is feeling down because of how he is treated by the rest of the guild, ends up being kicked out of the guild. What happens next.**

**PLEASE REVIEW TO TELL ME WHICH ONE YOU WOULD PREFER**

* * *

**Chapter 14: A happy familly**

* * *

It had been three days since the article had been published in Sorcerer Weekly. Gray had come back to the guild, though, for now, he refused to talk to Natsu.

Natsu was sitting at the bar, Akari on his lap with a big smile on her face. Though, suddenly, they heard something surprising

"**Warning, Gildarts shift**" the town's speakers said

"I thought he wasn't supposed to be back for a few more months", Mira stated surprised

"Yes, I don't know why he's here so soon" Erza answered

Just a few minutes later, Gildarts entered the guild.

"Hello Gildarts, I didn't think we would see you so soon" Makarov greeted the crash mage

"I didn't plan to come back so soon, but plan changed" he explained

"What made you come back sooner?" the old man asked

"I read the last Sorcerer Weekly and I saw Natsu's interview, I had to come meet his little girl!" he exclaimed.

"Wait, why would Gildarts read Sorcerer Weekly?" Lucy wondered

"There are some very interesting pictures" the crash mage answered

"Hi Gildarts, it's been a long time since I saw you" Natsu greeted as the orange-haired man came toward him.

"I heard you had a daughter Natsu, you didn't even tell me" Gildarts exclaimed

"How was I supposed to tell you, nobody really know where you are during your missions" Natsu answered

"Well, I suppose that makes sense. Though, now that I'm here I want to see her" Gildarts said

"Well, it seems like she wants to meet you too" Natsu chuckled, seeing his little girl trying to reach the older mage.

"She's very cute" Gildarts said, gently taking her in his arms

"You aren't even surprised?" Lucy asked Gildarts

"I was, but after reading the interview he gave to Sorcerer Weekly, I understood, and I'm sure Natsu'll be a great father to her" Gildarts said, more seriously.

"Not that you would really know how to be a good father yourself" Cana mumbled

"Hey! It's not my fault I didn't know I had a daughter" He protested, before giving Akari back to Natsu to go talk to Cana.

"Well, I guess now we can really say that she's met everybody in the guild" Natsu said, looking down at his smiling daughter.

"Aye" Happy answered

As Lisanna came back, Akari saw her and started reaching for her. As Natsu was setting her in Lisanna's arms though, she surprised all the people who were close enough to hear.

"Mama!" She said, snuggling in Lisanna's arms

The young Take-Over mage blushed bright red hearing that.

"Aww, look at that, now little Akari has chosen her mommy" Mira teased

"But I'm not her mom" Lisanna protested trying to hide her embarrassment

"I think I would agree with Akari on this one, you're spending as much time with her as I am, you're living in the same house, and you're dating her dad, I think that makes you her mom" Natsu chuckled, making Lisanna blush even more. "What? Isn't that what you wanted when we were kids, that we would one day be a happy family? Though, if I remember well, there was also something else you wanted" He continued gently taking Akari from Lisanna's arms and setting her in her stroller, making most people around confused.

"So, I think I should try to fulfil this other wish of yours too" He said, lowering himself on one knee in front of Lisana, making the whole guild gasp in surprise and Mirajane squeal in excitement.

"Lisana, I've known you for years, and I've loved you for a very long time too. You're the only person I could ever love so much. So, Lisana Strauss, will you marry me?" He asked opening a black velvet box to reveal a golden ring. Lisanna had tears in her eyes, happy tears, and she nodded. "Yes, Yes, Yes, I'll marry you Natsu" she said before wrapping her arms around him. He gently set the ring on her finger, before returning the hug. As soon as this was done, they were applauded by the whole guild.

"Proposing is manly" Elfman shouted

"My little sister is getting married" Mirajane exclaimed, going to hug Lisanna

Though, as everyone was coming to congratulate them, Akari was not happy with begin left in her stroller with nobody's attention.

"Mama! Dada!" she called loudly, which made most of the guild laugh at her need for attention.

"Here you go Akari" Natsu said, cradling her in his arms, and smiling down at her. She smiled back, happy to be in the middle of the attention.

Though, the conversations soon went back to Natsu and Lisanna's engagement.

"Lisanna, you'll let me help plan the wedding?" she pleaded to her little sister

"Of course Mira-nee" Lisanna answered, knowing that her sister would do anything she could to make her and Natsu's wedding memorable.

Then, Mira went toward Natsu

"You better treat her well Natsu, if you don't…" she said releasing huge waves of magic around her.

"Don't worry Mirajane, you know I'm always taking care of Lisanna" he answered, slightly scared by Mira's reaction

"Yes, I know, the wedding's gonna be so great!" she squealed smiling, as if she hadn't just threatened him a second ago.

For a few minutes, everyone went to congratulate Natsu and Lisanna on their engagement.

"Well, I think it's a good occasion to party!" Makarov shouted

And, so, started a huge party to celebrate Natsu and Lisana's engagement. A few hours later though, the two of them had to go home to put Akari to bed. As they went home, Natsu wrapped an arm around Lisana's waist and leaned toward her.

"I love you Lis" He whispered in her ear

"I love you too" she whispered back, as she leaned toward him to be closer to his warmth.

They went home with huge smiles on their faces, both of them as happy as they could be, knowing that soon, they would effectively be a happy family.

* * *

**So, I hope you liked this chapter, the next chapter will be Natsu and Lisanna's wedding, and it will be the end of the story. Please don't forget to review.**

**Until next time**

**alexeliatrope**


	15. Chapter 15- The wedding

**Reviews:**

**Amanny:**** I'm glad you like it.**

**xSonallyGirl129x:**** I know, I find Nali very cute too, that's why I write such fanfics**

**Regarding which fanfic will follow, as there as nearly as many people voting for 1 and 2, I think I will write both and publish one chapter of one then one of the other and so on, I hope it's okay with all of you.**

* * *

**So, here is the last chapter of this fanfic, please review to tell me what you thought of this chapter, and what you thought about the whole story. I will take a break for one or two week before publishing my next stories.**

* * *

**Chapter 15: the wedding**

* * *

It had now been three months since Natsu's proposal, and today was the wedding day.

**With Natsu**

Natsu was now preparing himself for the ceremony in just two hours.

He was extremely nervous about what was about to happen.

"Don't worry so much Natsu" Alzack said, as he was helping Natsu try to comb his wild pink hair.

"How can I not be nervous?" Natsu asked slightly annoyed

"Yeah… err… I don't really know, I was nervous as hell on my wedding day, though it's what most people say so, I just thought it might help" He answered sheepishly

"Just think of what could go wrong and you'll see nothing could, and you'll be less nervous Salamander" Gajeel said

"Yes, thanks Gajeel"

Just then, Wendy entered the room with a teary-eyed Akari in her arms

"I think little Akari misses her daddy" she said

"I wan daddy" Akari said, still on the verge of crying

"Oh, come here baby girl" Natsu said as he took her in his arms to soothe her. "Why are you crying Akari, is something wrong?" he asked a little confused

"Daddy not with me anymowe, daddy don't wuv me anymowe" she cried

"Oh, of course I love you Akari, daddy's just been really busy lately, but I promise you, soon it'll be over, and daddy will have a lot of time to spend with you"

That seemed to work, as she finally smiled

"Now, go with Auntie Wendy, she'll take you to Auntie Bisca and in no time daddy will be back for you okay?"

"Okay" she nodded, although she still seemed hesitant

And so, Natsu went back to preparing himself, as Wendy was guiding Akari out of the room toward Alzack and Bisca.

* * *

**With Lisanna**

She was just as nervous as Natsu was, there she was, with her big sister making her hair and Levy helping her with her make up.

"I'm so impatient, but also so nervous at the same time" she said excitedly

"Don't be nervous Lisanna, nothing can go wrong" her sister told her

"What if he doesn't like my dress- what if he changes his mind- what if-" she said worriedly

"Stop it Lisanna, we both now he loves you a lot and would never do such a thing, although, I'm quite sure he will love your dress" Mirajane interrupted

"Yes, I must agree with Mira here, you look gorgeous" Levy confirmed.

"Thank you girls" Lisanna answered smiling brightly at them.

* * *

**Just before the ceremony**

Natsu was now standing next to the altar, extremely nervous. Next to him, Elfman stood as his best man. There were also Gajeel, Laxus and Romeo as his groomsmen and on the other side were Wendy, Mirajane and Levy as Lisanna's bridesmaids. Soon the music started, Natsu straightened up, and looked back toward the entrance.

The first to come was Asuka, who came skipping and throwing flower petals in the aisle, she really looked cute in her dress. As soon as she finished, she went to sit next to her parents on the first row. Akari, who was sitting on Bisca's laps looked curiously at what was happening, not really understanding. After a few more seconds, Lisanna entered, with Gildarts, who was the closest she had to a father. As soon as Natsu saw her, he couldn't tear his gaze away from her, she looked stunning in her long white dress, a veil covering her face, though he could see she was beaming with happiness.

And so, the ceremony began, led by Master Makarov. Until it came to the vows.

"Do you, Natsu Dragneel, take Lisanna Strauss as your lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?"

"I do" Natsu answered with no hesitation

"Do you, Lisanna Strauss, take Natsu Dragneel as your lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?"

"I do" She answered, her voice shaking from emotion.

"I now declare you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride" Makarov finally said.

As soon as this was said, Natsu had unveiled Lisanna's face and wrapped his arms around her as he kissed her passionately. They could hear applause in the background, but for now they didn't care, they were just the both of them, the rest of the world could wait. After a moment though, they finally ended the kiss, and Natsu carried Lisanna bridal style.

"I love you Natsu Dragneel" she said snuggling into his warmth

"I love you too Lisanna Dragneel" he answered, tightening his grip.

Though, before exiting the cathedral, he went toward Alzack and Bisca, who were still taking care of his little girl.

"Hey there Akari, you want to come with mommy and daddy?" He asked, to which she came running toward him.

As his arms were busy holding Lisanna, Alzack gently set Akari on her father's shoulders.

"Hold tight okay sweetie" he told her, giving her his famous grin

"Okay daddy" she answered happily.

And so, they went toward the guildhall, where the celebration would take place.

* * *

A few hours later, the music started with a slow song. Natsu came toward Lisanna.

"Lisanna, may I have this dance?" he asked, holding his hands for her to take

"Of course you can" she answered, eagerly taking his hand and nearly dragging him toward the dance floor, where everyone watched them as they started dancing, and were soon joined by other couples as they slowly swayed to the music. As they were doing this, both Lisanna and Natsu were in heaven.

A few hours later, they were extremely tired, and Akari was already sleeping in an infirmary's bed. So, they decided to go back home for the night. Natsu gently took Akari in his arms. She stirred slightly in her sleep and opened her eyes.

"Daddy?" she asked sleepily

"It's okay Akari, go back to sleep, I'm taking you home" He said soothingly, rocking her gently to help her getting back to sleep.

She snuggled closer to him unconsciously seeking his warmth and was soon back to sleep.

"She's just too cute" he cooed

"I can't imagine what it'll be when she'll be a bit older and realize she got you wrapped around her little finger" Lisanna laughed

"You'll have to be the strict parent I guess" he answered

"But I don't want to" she pouted cutely

"I'm just kidding, although, we still will have to say her no sometimes, even if it makes her sad."

"I know, but we shouldn't think about it right now" she answered

"You're right, let's just finish the night" he said smirking as he gently set Akari in her bed before following Lisanna to their room to consume their wedding.

Everything was just perfect in both their lives, and thy hoped it would continue like that.

* * *

The End

* * *

**So, here is the ned of the story, I hope you all liked it, I will come back in one or two week for my next story. Don't forget to review**

**Until next time**

**alexeliatrope**


End file.
